


Плохой репетитор

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Сквало учит Ямамото плохому





	Плохой репетитор

**Author's Note:**

> бета: thegamed

— Ты слишком мягок, — напоминает Сквало перед очередной тренировкой. — Атакуй всерьёз.  
Мечи тупые и лёгкие, но Ямамото всё равно не по себе.  
— Действуй так, будто тебе до смерти надо меня укокошить, — говорит Сквало. — Реборн твердит — ты прирождённый киллер. Так докажи мне это!  
— Я попробую, — отвечает Ямамото, хмурясь.  
Он никогда не хотел никого убить, даже если речь шла о защите жизни его друзей. Всегда, как в игре, сражался в полную силу, всегда стремился к победе, но в его сердце не было жажды крови. Сквало хочет разбудить в нём эту жажду, говорит, что без неё Ямамото как будто связан по рукам и ногам.  
Ямамото никогда не спрашивает: «Почему мне однажды удалось победить тебя?» Он знает — это произошло потому, что Сквало ожидал от него другого и ошибся. Он вообще не хочет вспоминать тот бой — слишком страшно было тогда и слишком больно до сих пор.  
«Может быть, я просто не стараюсь, как в тот раз?.. — думает Ямамото. — Не так сильно хочу победить?.».  
Он пытается вызвать в душе яростное отчаяние, владевшее им тогда. Он сам готов был умереть — но, по словам Сквало, этого мало. Чтобы взять на себя чужую смерть, отобрать у человека всё, что у него есть, нужно быть убийцей.  
— Ну? — говорит Сквало.  
Ямамото кивает и сжимает рукоять бокэна.

Они стоят на дне бассейна, и воды здесь по колено — Сквало сказал, это чтобы было интереснее. Бегать не так легко, как на поле, но Сквало тоже не может разогнаться.  
Сначала они кружат, обходя друг друга с левой стороны, — плохо для Ямамото, который ждёт атаки в любую секунду.  
— Ты мёртв, пацан, — говорит Сквало, скалясь.  
Вместо того чтобы сорваться на боевую дистанцию одним прыжком, он спокойно направляется к Ямамото, уверенно плюхая по воде.  
Ямамото успевает повернуться к нему, успевает отбить первую атаку, а потом понимает, о чём говорил Сквало. Когда бешенство нападает на растерянность, стиль и скорость теряют значение, остаются внимание, выносливость и злоба. Ямамото держит бокэн двумя руками и может ударить сильнее, но Сквало предугадывает его удары, сбрасывает их без напряжения и контратакует, заставляя отступать. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Ямамото понимает, что проиграет и этот бой: во взгляде Сквало нет ничего, кроме смерти.  
«Я не сдамся!» — упрямо думает Ямамото и вместо очередного неудачного выпада бросается в сторону, поднимая мечом волну брызг. Сквало отскакивает и хохочет. Ямамото удаётся превратить воду из помехи в подмогу: пока она движется, Сквало не может нападать с прежней яростью. Он и в прошлый раз проиграл из-за отражения — что, если сделать то же самое и теперь?..  
Ямамото приходится постараться, чтобы помочь воде двигаться как надо. Сквало мешает — наскакивает то там, то тут, прорубает волны, пытаясь достать Ямамото. Кажется, он всерьёз злится. Ямамото становится весело, и он снова думает: «Я не сдамся!»  
Наконец ему удаётся поднять две волны, идущие в разных направлениях, и приблизиться к Сквало. В этот раз — с другой стороны, но всё равно не там, где будет его отражение.  
Оказывается, если получить лёгким и тупым мечом по голове, можно потерять сознание и почти утонуть в луже.

Ямамото приходит в себя от того, что Сквало встряхивает его, держа под живот одной рукой, и костерит последними словами.  
— Хватит, хватит, — пытается сказать Ямамото, но кашляет.  
— Ага, придурок, пришёл в себя, — злорадно говорит Сквало и силком ставит его на ноги.  
Ужасно кружится голова, и Ямамото хватается за мокрую рубашку на плече Сквало.  
— Идиот, — говорит Сквало.  
— Но как?.. — Ямамото силится понять, где он сделал ошибку, но у него перед глазами всё плывёт, а думать больно физически.  
— Потом расскажу. — Подхватив правой рукой, Сквало тащит его к лестнице.

Вечером, после лечения у Луссурии и ужина в его же компании они снова оказываются одни, на этот раз в тёмном саду.  
— Как ты понял, что я с той стороны? — спрашивает Ямамото. — Ты же готовился к атаке справа, я видел. Я ошибся, и отражение оказалось на другой волне?..  
— Нет. — Сквало хмурится, потирает протез, словно живое уставшее запястье. — Во-первых, я просто знал, где ты.  
— Но как?..  
— Я захотел тебя убить. По-настоящему. Поверил, что если я не справлюсь, ты сам меня убьёшь.  
— Ты думал, я почувствую то же самое?  
— Надеялся. — Сквало хмурится ещё сильнее. — Во-вторых, там, знаешь ли, не было отражения. Там была неясная тень, силуэт. Совсем не так похожий на тебя, как тот.  
— Что?.. — Ямамото вздрагивает.  
Сквало переводит на него мрачный взгляд, и Ямамото хочется провалиться сквозь землю. От понимания накрывает горячим удушающим стыдом: кто-то подыграл ему тогда. Червелло?..  
— Мукуро видел бой, — добивает его Сквало. — Тогда мы не знали, что он поблизости, и не знали толком, что он такое.  
Ямамото моргает, пытаясь сдержать слёзы, но не может. Он не выигрывал. Его стиль — не безупречен и не непобедим. Самая страшная, самая дорогая победа, доставшаяся ему, оказалась ненастоящей. Он не имел права разговаривать со Сквало. Он вообще должен был быть давно мёртв.  
— Утрись, — ворчит Сквало.  
— Значит, всё зря? — Ямамото шмыгает носом, а слёзы не трогает — пусть текут, так проще успокоиться. — У меня никогда и не было никаких шансов тебя победить?  
Сквало пожимает плечами, будто ему всё равно.  
— Завтра попробуем снова, только без этого приёма. Просто попытайся меня достать.  
— Может, мне лучше уехать? — спрашивает Ямамото.  
Сквало неторопливо обходит его сзади, чтобы отвесить подзатыльник правой, а не левой рукой. Это оказывается последней каплей: Ямамото всхлипывает и собирается уйти, потому что понимает — вот-вот разрыдается, как маленький.  
Сквало дёргает его за плечо и прижимает к себе. Совсем не дружелюбно и не заботливо. Будто делает что-то неприятное, но неизбежное. Ямамото плачет, Сквало треплет его волосы — и Ямамото успокаивается.  
— Пламя Дождя, да? — спрашивает он, отстранившись.  
— Твоё собственное, — хмыкает Сквало.

— Ты подозревал раньше? — спрашивает Ямамото, когда они идут к большому полузаброшенному дому, одному из запасных убежищ Варии.  
Сквало пожимает плечами.  
— Не думал об этом. Неприятно было вспоминать.  
— Из-за Занзаса?..  
— Что?! — Сквало чуть ли не подскакивает. — А, что он ржал тогда? Каваллоне мне рассказал. Нет, если б он нюни распустил, я б его первый уважать перестал.  
— Тогда из-за меня, — вздыхает Ямамото.  
— Опять мимо. — Сквало скалит зубы в недоброй ухмылке. — Из-за Коня. Кто его, блядь, просил меня оттуда вытаскивать. Интриган-доброволец.  
— Я думал, вы друзья.  
— Ага, друзья всегда таскают тяжелораненых друзей в инвалидных колясках на публичные допросы под дулами пистолетов. Такие вот в мафии весёлые дружеские игры.  
Ямамото снова вздыхает. Он не может понять ни Дино, ни Сквало.  
— Забей, — говорит Сквало. — В мирное время мы приятели, когда на одной стороне — союзники, но когда дело доходит до серьёзных конфликтов, Каваллоне ни за что не встанет на сторону Варии из-за меня.  
— Теперь вроде понял, — кивает Ямамото.  
Мафия — игра посложнее бейсбола, тут заранее не скажешь, кто в чьей команде.  
Задумавшись об этом, он неизбежно возвращается мыслями к иллюзии. Почему?.. Зачем?.. Кому настолько нужна была его победа, что он добился её нечестным путём?..  
Ямамото снова становится так обидно, будто у него украли кусок сердца.  
— Может быть, — говорит Сквало, словно подслушав его мысли, — дело в освещении и количестве воды.  
Ямамото молчит, сжимая кулаки.  
— Привезём лампы, выберем ночь потемнее, — задумчиво продолжает Сквало. — Надо только отрегулировать скорость подачи воды.  
— А платформы? — спрашивает Ямамото, машинально представляя себе всё, о чём говорит Сквало.  
— Пенопласт? — предлагает Сквало и смеётся. — Да ну их к чёрту.  
«Действительно, — думает Ямамото. — Дело ведь не в них».

На следующий день они просто тренируются: лампы привезут завтра, и Сквало не хочет возвращаться в бассейн без них.  
Отчаяние толкает Ямамото на отчаянные поступки. Он предпринимает множество неудачных атак — и проигрывает, проигрывает, проигрывает. Сквало уже не бьёт его, только обозначает удары, но Ямамото так больно, будто он в самом деле избит до полусмерти.  
— Перестань, — равнодушно говорит Сквало в конце концов. — Прошлое не изменить.  
Ямамото пожимает плечами, и тренировка продолжается.  
Даже собравшись, он проигрывает снова, и Сквало злится из-за этого.  
— Лучше б я проиграл! — рычит он в бешенстве. — Посмотри на себя!  
Смотреть на себя неприятно. Ямамото даже думает: «Лучше бы Цуна тогда не успел меня поймать», — и ему становится по-настоящему противно.  
«Во что это я превращаюсь, — хмурится Ямамото. — Я не хочу быть унылым неудачником», — и он становится неудачником хмурым и по-настоящему злым.  
У него даже получается один раз достать Сквало — но в реальном бою такое касание привело бы к несерьёзному ранению, а контратака пришлась бы прямо по шее Ямамото.  
— С отрубленной головой не побегаешь, — говорит Сквало, и Ямамото огрызается:  
— Знаю.  
Он ещё не валится с ног, а значит, готов продолжать, но Сквало сам останавливает тренировку:  
— Хватит пока.  
«Хватит так хватит», — думает Ямамото. После обеда он спускается в подвал и лупит болванов бокэном, пока не начинают болеть не только руки и спина, но и ноги, и голова. Только тогда он откладывает меч и, повернувшись, встречается взглядом со Сквало. Тот смотрит со спокойной улыбкой, и волна бешенства, смешанного и с чувством вины, и с горькой обидой, захлёстывает измученный разум Ямамото.  
— Тебе хреново, — говорит Сквало. — Но теперь ты мне больше нравишься.  
— Занзас тоже нравится тебе, потому что ему всё время хреново?!  
Не стоило этого говорить, и теперь Ямамото ужасно стыдно.  
— Да, наверное. — Сквало пожимает плечами. — Люди, у которых всё хорошо, редко становятся хорошими убийцами. Занзас — идеальный.  
— Почему? — теперь Ямамото в самом деле хочет понять.  
— Он живёт Яростью, дышит ею, понимаешь? Он ни на секунду не перестаёт злиться, даже когда спит. — Сквало улыбается, как влюблённый, и Ямамото становится неловко. — Он может убить кого угодно в любую секунду.  
— Это же безумие, — говорит Ямамото.  
— Спроси при случае у Реборна, готов ли тот пристрелить тебя, не раздумывая.  
Ямамото вспоминает будущее, думает: «В этом уже нет необходимости», — и кивает.  
— Продолжим тренировку завтра вечером, — говорит Сквало. — После обеда чтоб духу твоего здесь не было.  
— Как скажешь, — вздыхает Ямамото.  
— Если вымотаешься — у тебя вообще никаких шансов не будет. — Сквало смотрит на него с высоты своего роста — такой сильный, жестокий и по-своему мудрый.  
«Отец не мог научить меня убивать, — думает Ямамото, — потому что он добрый. Сквало злой и может научить многому. Но я не обязан всё время быть злым или несчастным», — его мысли возвращаются к причине его горя, и он снова расстраивается.  
— Думай об этом почаще. — Сквало недобро щурится, словно видит Ямамото насквозь — во всех смыслах. — Чем хуже тебе самому, тем больше вреда ты можешь причинить другому.  
— Когда ты победил Тюра, тебе было плохо? — спрашивает Ямамото.  
— Я был хуже покойника. В каком-то трансе… — Сквало встряхивает головой, волосы белой волной приподнимаются в воздух и падают снова. — Но я начал убивать ещё раньше. Просто мне хотелось. А тебе не хочется, поэтому мне придётся тебя заставить.  
— Так же, как Реборн заставляет Цуну сражаться, хотя тот очень добрый? — Воспоминания о друге приносят тепло, которое уменьшает душевную боль, и Ямамото улыбается от облегчения.  
Сквало кривится. Ямамото хорошо знает, какого мнения о Цуне вся Вария, а Сквало хорошо знает, что Ямамото ни за что с этим мнением не согласится.  
— Вроде того, — соглашается Сквало.

Утром они тренируются вместе.  
— Ты правша, — говорит Сквало перед началом. — Так что покажу тебе кое-что. Совершенствовать будешь сам, можешь в своём стиле.  
Ямамото кивает.  
Сквало берёт бокэн в правую руку, взвешивает и морщится.  
— Не люблю так.  
«Чтобы отрубить левую руку, ему нужна была правая», — соображает Ямамото, и ему становится не по себе.  
— Можно вот так, — говорит Сквало, вставая в стойку, которую Ямамото не может опознать так сразу. — Если добавить сюда кинжал, получится примерно вот так. — Он поднимает обе руки, направив бокэн вперёд и немного вниз, но к протезу не цепляет ничего. Сейчас это просто перчатка, и Ямамото приходится угадывать, куда направлено воображаемое лезвие и какой оно должно быть длины. — Попробуй.  
Ямамото поднимает бокэн. Для одной руки «клинок» длинноват, и он придерживает рукоять обеими.  
— А я это видел, — хмыкает Сквало. — Давай.  
Ямамото закрывает глаза на мгновение, успокаивается, готовясь к тому, что знания позволят ему соединить чуждую стойку и неповторимый Шигуре Соэн, но чужеродность стойки мешает сосредоточиться, чувство вьётся среди ясных мыслей как надоедливая муха.  
— Откуда это?  
— Изначально — итальянцы эпохи Возрождения. Редкостные психи, тебе бы подошла их манера.  
— Спасибо. — Ямамото становится смешно.  
— Они ещё приседали, но уж ноги ты себе сам выстраивай.  
У Ямамото наконец получается сосредоточиться. Он делает шаг в сторону, от воображаемого противника, потом назад. Выводит меч перед собой на вытянутых руках.  
— Ага, — говорит Сквало. — Защита. Молодец.  
Они продолжают, пока голод не выгоняет их в столовую. Ямамото кажется — Сквало знает все когда-нибудь существовавшие стили фехтования.  
Сквало говорит:  
— Не только фехтования. — Пожимает плечами. — Но не все.  
Он показывает Ямамото все приёмы, которые приходят ему в голову, путешествует с Запада на Восток и обратно, случайно выбирая век и социальный статус бойца.  
С копьями Ямамото ничего не может сделать. То есть он знает, как победить копейщика, которого Сквало изображает для него, но не может переделать приёмы для своего стиля.  
— Когда понадобится — придумаешь, — говорит Сквало. — Ты хорошо соображаешь.  
Ямамото ужасно доволен похвалой. Обычно его держат за дурачка, особенно Гокудера, а ему не до того, чтобы спорить.  
Через пять минут Сквало орёт:  
— Дубина!!! Я же тебе показывал, как с этим справиться!!!  
И в этот раз Ямамото возражает:  
— Я хотел сделать по-своему. Ты сам мне сказал.  
— Ну покажи. — Сквало отводит бокэн.  
Ямамото показывает — и получает в ответ самую разгромную и очень громкую критику, суть которой «сделаешь так в бою — сдохнешь».  
«Не безупречный и не непобедимый», — мысленно соглашается Ямамото.  
— Учитывай длину рук и ног противника. От своей копии ты ещё смог бы уклониться, но я достану твою шею.  
— Как? — спрашивает Ямамото.  
Сквало просто делает шаг вперёд, и Ямамото всё понимает.  
— Мне нравится, как ты работаешь, — говорит Сквало за обедом. — Ты позже начал, и тебе понадобится много тренировок. Но из тебя ещё выйдет толк.  
Ямамото вздыхает.  
— Ты совсем загонял ребёнка, — встревает Луссурия. — Ему нужен отдых!..  
— Конечно, нужен, — говорит Сквало. — Поэтому, если ребёнок пойдёт тренироваться после обеда, — выгони его из зала.  
— А ты?  
— А я, конечно, буду отдыхать.  
— Позвони боссу, — напоминает Луссурия вполголоса, будто не хочет, чтобы Ямамото услышал.  
— Работа? — уточняет Сквало.  
Луссурия отрицательно качает головой.

— Рива устраивают встречу в Америке, — говорит Сквало вечером. — Вария приглашена отдельной строчкой.  
— Скоро?  
— Не очень, — ухмыляется Сквало. — Проверить успеем.  
Луссурия занимается лампами и регулирует скорость подачи воды в бассейн.  
— Если её станет слишком много — просто включишь слив, понял? — говорит Сквало.  
— Ты это в пятый раз повторяешь, — откликается Луссурия без тени раздражения. — Конечно, я всё понял. Смотрите там, не убейте друг друга.  
— А ты говоришь это в шестой, — ворчит Сквало.  
Ямамото становится немного веселее, но тяжёлое обидное воспоминание не даёт ему беззаботно рассмеяться.  
Они спускаются в бассейн.

Происходящее мало похоже на тренировку: Ямамото поднимает волны и пытается повторить ситуацию, которая привела к поражению Сквало во время Конфликта Колец. Сквало внимательно следит за тем, что получается.  
— Ну вроде похоже, — с сомнением говорит он, поймав взглядом мимолётную тень Ямамото в поднявшейся волне. — Давай попробуем на скорости.  
Они пробуют — и у Ямамото не получается обмануть Сквало. Тот всегда точно знает, с какой стороны будет атака.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Ямамото, когда воды становится слишком много, и Луссурия через динамик просит их сделать перерыв.  
— Чёрт его знает, — хмурится Сквало. — Может, я просто слишком хорошо тебя изучил?.. Жду этого проклятого приёма, знаю, что ты хочешь меня обмануть — и не верю.  
— А тогда?..  
— Представить себе не мог, что ты в состоянии меня обдурить. Вот тебе и ответ. — Теперь Сквало ухмыляется.  
От мысли, что он просто пытается успокоить Ямамото, начинает мутить.  
— Давай ещё попробуем, — просит Ямамото.  
— Да хоть до утра. — Сквало потягивается, задрав к небу прикреплённый к протезу тренировочный меч.  
Они продолжают.  
Отчаяние постепенно захватывает Ямамото. Он не может обмануть Сквало, не может создать иллюзию с помощью воды — да и странно было бы, если бы у него получилось. В конце концов, после очередной попытки, которая не может оказаться удачной, он бросается в прямую откровенную атаку — и почти достаёт Сквало. Тот едва успевает подставить клинок. Щурится:  
— Неплохо, продолжай.  
Ямамото продолжает.  
Отчаяние и злость на себя гонят его вперёд. Сквало отмахивается, отступая. Иногда хмурится, иногда скалится. Воды становится всё больше.  
Потом, отразив очередной удар Ямамото, Сквало легонько бьёт его по плечу и говорит:  
— Ты ранен.  
Ямамото становится больно по-настоящему, и он отвечает:  
— Но я не сдамся.  
— Вот и отлично. — Сквало ухмыляется и переходит в наступление.  
Ямамото приходится убегать, оберегая «раненое» плечо.  
Он уходит на далёкую дистанцию, снова пытается обмануть Сквало с помощью волн. Один раз у него получается, но вместо того, чтобы защищаться, Сквало падает в воду, уходя от обеих атак сразу: и ложной, и настоящей. А когда Ямамото оказывается на дистанции удара, достаёт его ногу.  
Ямамото останавливается, Сквало, отфыркиваясь, поднимается из воды.  
— А неплохо вышло. Я поверил.  
— Как это выглядело? — Ямамото до смерти нужно узнать ответ. — Сквало, пожалуйста, скажи мне правду.  
У Сквало такой печальный и задумчивый вид, что Ямамото понимает — отражение не было таким же хорошим, как тогда.  
— Так себе, если честно. — Сквало вздыхает. — Прости.  
Ямамото становится ужасно грустно. Он уже не спрашивает себя, было ли первое отражение создано кем-то из иллюзионистов. Он уверен, что это так.  
— Двигалось так же, как тогда, — я подумал, ты решил пройти под волной, чтобы из неё выскочить. Но деталей видно не было — ну так их и не должно быть видно, если между нами стена воды.  
— А тогда были?  
Сквало хмурится, качает головой.  
— Не уверен, что помню точно. Мне казалось, ты — прямо передо мной.  
— Простудитесь! — напоминает Луссурия.  
— И правда, — говорит Сквало. — Продолжаем?  
— Давай.  
Ямамото больше не пытается повторить трюк со своим отражением, но использует воду, чтобы прикрыть отступление. Расслабившись, Сквало перестаёт рубить каждую волну — и Ямамото решает этим воспользоваться. В очередной раз вместо того, чтобы отступить, он делает длинный выпад, будто в руках у него копия не катаны, а рапиры. Звякает металл — бокэн встречает сопротивление. Всё лицо Ямамото в воде, и он ничего не видит.  
— Достал, — говорит Сквало. — Можешь полюбоваться.  
Ямамото освобождает одну руку и вытирает воду с лица.  
Бокэн упирается Сквало в правое плечо, но меч Сквало — уже рядом с ним.  
Ямамото моргает, пытаясь сообразить, что должно было бы произойти дальше в реальном бою. Снова берётся за бокэн обеими руками. Сквало чуть-чуть кивает и делает шаг назад, одновременно прогибаясь и выводя левую руку вперёд и вверх. Кончики волос плавают в воде, свет прожектора отражается от меча — прямо Ямамото в глаза. «Я бы ничего не видел», — думает он.  
— Если бы ты не остановился, уткнувшись в меня мечом, а продолжал двигаться, тебя понесло бы вперёд, — размеренно произносит Сквало.  
Ямамото продолжает тянуться вперёд. Если не шагнёт вовремя — потеряет равновесие. Шагнёт неудачно — Сквало подцепит его ногу даже под водой. Но ещё до того, как он вынужден сделать шаг, тренировочное лезвие касается его предплечья. И Ямамото понимает: если бы удар был настоящим, он лишился бы обеих рук.  
Слегка оттолкнув бокэн, Сквало выпрямляется.  
— Что тебе больше нравится — потеря крови, утопление или болевой шок? — спрашивает он с ухмылкой.  
— Болевой шок, — говорит Ямамото. — Это быстро.  
— А я бы, наверное, захлебнулся. — Сквало пожимает плечами. — Продолжим завтра.  
Ямамото кивает.

Они продолжают ещё несколько дней.  
Сквало и учит Ямамото новым приёмам, и заставляет сражаться почти в полную силу. Когда они в очередной раз тренируются в бассейне, он не прекращает тренировку, ударив Ямамото. Потом бьёт снова.  
Больно и обидно, но Ямамото заслужил такое обращение — ведь на самом деле он не может победить Сквало. Но сдаться он тоже не может.  
Сквало сбивает его с ног, встречает удары не блоками, а эффективными контратаками. Ямамото падает в воду, перекатывается в ней, уходя от замедленных, но всё равно опасных выпадов.  
Он быстро понимает — Сквало собирается загнать его туда, где поглубже, и, вымотав, утопить.  
Игра становится серьёзной, и Ямамото тоже приходится действовать серьёзно. Он не может обмануть Сквало, но может временно ослепить его, подняв тучу брызг. К сожалению, Сквало тоже об этом знает и закрывается правой рукой. Левую он держит на отлёте, чтобы встретить любую атаку Ямамото. Но тот не собирается атаковать — он сбегает туда, где воды пока ещё меньше.  
Сквало прёт в лоб, и Ямамото снова приходится отступать, но теперь он двигается туда, куда ему нужно. Уровень воды поднимается, и Луссурия не торопится отключать подачу. Значит, всё и в самом деле серьёзно.  
Увидев, что Ямамото не хочет тонуть, Сквало собирается изрубить его на куски — всё время сокращает дистанцию, пытается достать. Ямамото уклоняется из последних сил. Воды слишком много, она уже не помощница, а ловушка. Ноги у Сквало длиннее, но и ему теперь тоже сложнее двигаться.  
Лихорадочно перебирая все пути к спасению, Ямамото повторяет трюк с отражением в волне — точно так же, как в первый раз, без изменений. Сквало ведь ни за что не поверит, что Ямамото решит так поступить. В самом деле, он покупается — но реагирует на настоящую атаку на мгновение раньше. И Ямамото уже не может его ударить.  
Тренировочные мечи сталкиваются, ноги скользят по гладкому дну. Сквало тяжелее и может легко оттолкнуть Ямамото — но ему нужно не это. Продолжая давить мечом, он придвигается всё ближе — хочет ударить правой рукой.  
Ямамото не во что упереться, чтобы отбросить Сквало. Он вот-вот проиграет. Лицо Сквало, обрамлённое мокрыми волосами, не похоже на лицо живого человека — это мертвец, утопленник. Ямамото будто смотрит кошмар наяву.  
«Я должен победить», — думает он.  
Присев, он отбрасывает меч Сквало и делает шаг влево. Правая рука Сквало дёргается к нему, а меч Ямамото стремится к ней. Сквало хватает Ямамото за горло, бокэн врезается в его ключицу, меч Сквало сбивает его вниз — но Сквало уже выпустил Ямамото, и он может наконец отскочить. Отплыть, отодвинуться.  
Ноги подкашиваются от усталости, дышать очень трудно. Ямамото опирается на бокэн, чтобы не упасть в воду, но ненадёжное тренировочное лезвие скользит по дну бассейна. Ямамото видит воду прямо перед собой, а потом Сквало ловит его за шиворот.  
— Хватит уже, — говорит он. — Молодец. Победил.  
Ямамото роняет бокэн. Сейчас совсем не до того, чтобы плакать, но слезам не прикажешь — они текут по и так уже мокрому лицу.  
— Молодец, — повторяет Сквало, встряхивая Ямамото за плечи. Больно. — Ты в самом деле меня достал, придурок ты этакий! Ну?!  
Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, Ямамото всхлипывает, а потом повисает на Сквало, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Его трясёт, и Сквало гладит его по голове. Новые струйки воды стекают за шиворот.  
— Я думал, я не смогу.  
— Если честно, я тоже, — хмыкает Сквало. — Как ты переключился?  
— Не знаю.  
— Выясним.  
— Тень в волне?..  
— Чёрт его знает, что я там видел в этот раз, — фыркает Сквало. — Больше было похоже на моё отражение.  
На Ямамото вдруг разом обрушивается вся усталость, накопившаяся во время тренировки. Он понимает, что вот-вот упадёт.  
— Спать пошли, герой. — Сквало подталкивает его, заставляет выпрямиться.  
Они выбираются из бассейна, а вода ещё продолжает литься в него слабыми струйками.  
Оказывается — Луссурия почти уснул, дожидаясь, пока они закончат.  
Ямамото уходит к себе, не слушая их со Сквало разговор, хотя он очень забавен.

На следующий день вместо утренней тренировки они взбираются на холм и садятся в тени деревьев, глядя на долину внизу, одиноко стоящий большой дом и посёлок вдали.  
— Я подумал, — говорит Сквало, — неважно, подсунул мне кто-нибудь иллюзию или нет. Может быть, кто-то подкрасил твою тень, но это уже не имеет значения — я повёлся, а ты победил.  
Ямамото прислушивается к себе. Ему уже не так больно об этом думать, но воспоминания о том бое по-прежнему отдают горечью.  
— Ты меня спас, — произносит он вместо ответа.  
Сквало пожимает плечами.  
— Я не мог позволить какой-то акуле сожрать мальчишку, который меня победил. Я хотел её убить.  
— Ты злишься на Дино ещё и потому, что он тебе помешал? — Ямамото улыбается. Сквало состоит из отваги и гордости, и Ямамото приятно быть его учеником.  
— Злюсь, — соглашается Сквало. — Я вообще часто это делаю и по куче поводов. Это, знаешь ли, часть меня. А ты — никогда не злишься?  
Вопрос отправляет Ямамото в задумчивость, глубокую, как нокаут. Приходится перебрать себя по кусочкам, рассмотреть каждый — не злость ли это? А если она — то сильная ли?  
Он совершенно растерян.  
— Не знаю, — серьёзно признаётся он. — Вроде бы иногда да.  
— А кажется, что никогда, — хмыкает Сквало. — Вчера — злился?  
Ямамото снова заглядывает в себя. Всё, что он помнит: обиду и усталость.  
— Не знаю. Наверное, нет. Мне было обидно из-за того, что ты меня лупил. Я устал и хотел победить.  
— Это хорошо, — говорит Сквало. — Иногда ты действуешь отчаянно, а отчаяние — плохой союзник и опасный враг.  
— Но я всё равно не хотел тебя убивать. Если бы мы дрались всерьёз…  
— Если бы мы дрались всерьёз, ты действовал бы эффективнее.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Потому что если бы ты проиграл этот бой, он стал бы последним в твоей жизни. И ты бы об этом помнил. Вчера я пытался силком загнать тебя в такое же состояние, но, кажется, не слишком успешно.  
Ямамото молчит, пытаясь усвоить услышанное.  
— Это Реборн может манипулировать вами, заставляя делать всё, что ему нужно. А из меня манипулятор так себе. Наверное, учитель тоже. — Сквало хмурится.  
— Ты правда так думаешь? Про Реборна, — уточняет Ямамото.  
— Да. Он хитрый старый лис. Одурачить группку школьников для него — плёвое дело. А я тебя даже разозлить не могу.  
— Не надо меня злить, Сквало, — просит Ямамото. — Я попытаюсь понять.  
— Что именно?  
— Как захотеть побеждать так же сильно, как ты.  
Сквало долго молчит, переваривая ответ.  
— Рад, что тебе это интересно. Продолжим тренировки? Или тебе нужнее спарринг?  
— И то, и другое, — улыбается Ямамото. — Мне нужно подумать, как ты, и почувствовать то же самое.  
— Трудная задача. Ты — не я. Ты не терял столько же, сколько я.  
В голосе Сквало так много горечи, что Ямамото хочется его обнять. Он осторожно косится на гордый злой профиль и прижимается к плечу Сквало, ожидая возмущённого вопля. Но Сквало молчит и не отодвигается.  
— Ты не сдаёшься и не боишься — это полдела. Нужно ещё немного злобы.  
— Дашь взаймы? — Ямамото смешно.  
— Я бы с радостью, да только как?.. — Сквало тоже усмехается.

Ямамото и впрямь сложно разозлиться. Сквало может гонять его, как зайца, может бить или оскорблять — Ямамото не считает его врагом, вот и всё.  
Когда Сквало предлагает ему вспомнить хоть кого-нибудь, на кого он был зол, ответ удивляет Ямамото. Когда-то давным-давно он злился на Цуну — и то не сильнее, чем на себя.  
— Нашёл? — спрашивает Сквало.  
— Не уверен. — Цуну Ямамото простил слишком давно, но себя?..  
«Это была короткая обида из-за неудачи, вот и всё», — вздыхает он, а вслух говорит:  
— Нет. Я злился, но простил и забыл и обиду, и само ощущение.  
— А если мне всё-таки подсунули иллюзию?  
— Всё равно не то.  
— Посмотри на это так: меня хотели прикончить за твой счёт.  
Ямамото представляет себе: вот он жив, а Сквало мёртв. Они даже не знакомы толком, не дружат, Сквало не может ничему его научить.  
Горькое тёмное чувство поднимается со дна души. Ямамото не знает, злость ли это, но думает — что-то похожее.  
— Получилось, — с мрачным удовлетворением замечает Сквало. — Сможешь это использовать?  
Ямамото смотрит в себя и видит, что стремительно успокаивается. Нельзя разозлиться от одних только мыслей.  
«Но это не только мысли, — говорит он себе. — Бой Дождя должен был окончиться смертью одного из нас. Кто бы ни вмешался — он хотел, чтобы Сквало погиб из-за меня». Ямамото смотрит на свои руки, как человек, случайно совершивший убийство.  
— Мы должны выяснить, кто это сделал, — говорит он.  
— Нет, — говорит Сквало.  
И, пока Ямамото удивлённо молчит, спокойно продолжает:  
— Во-первых, у нас нет доказательств. Никто, кроме меня, не знает, что я видел на самом деле. Во-вторых, для всех остальных это уже не имеет значения. Случилось то, что случилось. В-третьих… — он сводит брови, и глаза под ними темнеют от тяжёлого долгого гнева.  
«Вот что мне нужно, чтобы приблизиться к Сквало», — мельком думает Ямамото.  
— Нам никто не ответит. Тот, кто вмешался, ничего не скажет и сделает вид, что ничего не знает. Тот, кто не имеет к этому отношения, действительно ничего не знает. Вся эта история. — Сквало хмыкает. — Вся история Савады Цунаёси выглядит слишком уж удачной.  
— Удачной?..  
— Сначала Колыбель убирает с его пути Занзаса, потом погибают другие наследники. Мукуро сбегает из Вендикаре и, надо же, подворачивается именно тогда, когда Савада готов с ним встретиться и победить. Девятый не такой идиот, чтобы допустить Конфликт Колец, не рассчитывая на выгоду для своего протеже. — Сквало кривится.  
— А будущее?.. И всё, что потом.  
— Не знаю, — Сквало недовольно передёргивает плечами. — Про это — не знаю. Но всё, на что могли повлиять Девятый и Савада Емицу, происходило очень уж вовремя. Как по сценарию. Мукуро дали добраться до Фууты, а Хибари вывели из игры. Лёд вокруг Занзаса растаял, и Девятого оказалось очень легко поймать, хотя в прошлый раз нас остановил только он. — Он морщится, как от боли. — Он был очень вами доволен, ты в курсе?  
Ямамото становится не по себе. Оказывается, игра в мафию была не игрой, а театральной постановкой, созданной специально для Цуны. И для этой постановки Девятый, Емицу и, наверное, Реборн играли жизнями всех остальных.  
— Но зачем?  
— Они отвечают перед всей семьёй. А ей давно нужен по-настоящему хороший босс. Занзас — идеальный, но он не родной Девятому.  
— А почему отец Цуны?.. — начинает говорить Ямамото, но сбивается с мысли.  
— Не может быть боссом? — заканчивает за него Сквало. — Да потому, что уже был внешним советником, когда оказалось, что своих детей у Девятого не будет.  
«Это очень плохая игра, — думает Ямамото. — И Цуна в ней — такая же пешка, как и все остальные. Играют взрослые».  
— Не вздумай просвещать своих приятелей, — говорит Сквало. — Когда будет нужно, я дам им знать.  
— Ты тоже играешь. — Ямамото хмурится.  
Сквало пожимает плечами.  
— Все хотят играть, а не быть фигурами. Вы ещё слишком маленькие и глупые, чтобы выиграть. Реборн вертит Савадой как захочет, Емицу ему отец, а Девятого он спасал. Савада не справится ни с кем из них. Мукуро на крючке у Емицу, а Хибари — у Реборна.  
— Ты столько знаешь.  
— У нас есть Маммон и немного мозгов. Прости, что рассказал тебе это всё. Я не собирался.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Ямамото. — Я никому не скажу, пока ты не разрешишь.  
— Тут у меня тоже нет доказательств. Продолжим? — Сквало выразительно взмахивает мечом, и Ямамото принимает новую стойку. — Представь, что сражаешься со всей мафией.  
В этот раз Ямамото удаётся победить, несмотря ни на что.  
— Ну как? — деловито спрашивает Сквало, отводя от своей шеи бокэн.  
— Не знаю, — говорит Ямамото. Он весь дрожит от усталости. — Я ничего не запомнил.  
— Завтра повторим.

Они продолжают тренировки. Всё-таки Ямамото не хватает опыта, и Сквало его учит.  
Горькое тёмное чувство не может отравить каждую секунду жизни Ямамото, но, оказывается, не уходит окончательно. Его можно вызвать в душе, вспомнив всё, услышанное от Сквало, — и, самое главное, иллюзию в волне.  
Они ещё несколько раз пытаются повторить этот трюк, даже снимают его на видео, а Сквало, устав наблюдать за Ямамото, сам выполняет для него свою версию — и Ямамото видит в стене воды смутный размазанный силуэт, которым невозможно обмануться.  
Сквало думает, что был слишком самоуверен во время боя Дождя. Ямамото не перестаёт сомневаться.  
Ему приятно, что Сквало считает результат справедливым, но каждый раз, вспоминая об этом, Ямамото хмурится.

В остальное время он счастлив. Ему нравится тренироваться со Сквало и разговаривать с ним — даже если темы не самые радостные.  
Тренировочные бои расстраивают его только тем, что нужно вызывать в себе грустные мысли, пытаясь разозлиться. Иногда Ямамото удаются серьёзные атаки, иногда — нет.  
И Сквало говорит:  
— Тебе ещё многому придётся научиться.  
Он повторяет:  
— Ты слишком мягок, — но теперь это уже не касается характера в целом. Ямамото просто ещё не знает ни всего многообразия техник фехтования, ни даже всех возможностей своего стиля — и у него не получается действовать максимально эффективно.  
Время летит слишком быстро, и однажды Сквало говорит:  
— Завтра уеду.  
Ямамото вспоминает, что и ему пора возвращаться в Японию. Каникулы не закончились, и он мог бы провести здесь ещё несколько дней — но что ему делать в Италии без Сквало?..  
— Я вернусь? — с улыбкой уточняет Ямамото.  
— Если не вернёшься, я тебя сюда за шиворот притащу. — Сквало корчит грозную гримасу, но смеётся вместе с Ямамото.

— Спасибо, — говорит Ямамото, когда они прощаются: он уезжает в аэропорт, Сквало — возвращается в замок, чтобы отправиться оттуда вместе с остальной Варией.  
— Это тебе спасибо, — очень серьёзно отвечает Сквало.  
Вместо того, чтобы пожать ему руку, Ямамото крепко обнимает его, и Сквало отвечает на объятие.  
— Увидимся, — говорит Сквало.  
— Обязательно, — отвечает Ямамото.  
Они расстаются, но уже на следующий день он пишет Сквало сообщение — и понимает, что будет писать каждый день, пока они не встретятся снова.


End file.
